Atrapado en ti
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Yuuri despierta un día y se da cuenta de que Wolfram nunca existió.
1. Chapter 1

**Atrapado en ti**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Kyo Kara Maou!_ Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Yuuri despierta un día y se da cuenta de que Wolfram nunca existió.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

El mundano acto de despertar nunca antes le había causado tanta confusión y la abrumadora sensación de que algo estaba _mal,_ pero su mente, aletargada por el sueño, no lograba descifrar de qué se trataba.

Las cortinas de tela gruesa y púrpura del balcón al otro lado de la habitación estaban descorridas y el fresco aire matinal, acompañado de la mortecina luz blanca del amanecer, entraba a la recámara sin culpa o reparos, serpenteando hasta llegar al filo de la cama. Yuuri observó un halo de luz clara durante largos segundos, sin saber qué era en realidad.

Su cerebro estaba embotado y, durante un siniestro segundo, se preguntó si era _suyo_ en verdad —si los trasplantes de cabeza ya eran una realidad, quizás alguien se había tomado la libertad de colocar su cerebro (con todo y cráneo aún alrededor de él) en el cuerpo de alguien más… o al revés—: de alguna manera, pensar eso lo tranquilizó; el hecho de poder pensar estupideces significaba que su mente estaba comenzando a funcionar con normalidad —y no se trataba de que Yuuri fuera tonto, no, simplemente era un hombre de veintitrés años y, a diferencia de opiniones populares, a los veintitrés años las personas aún tienen derecho a ser estúpidas… al menos dentro de sus cabezas, lo estipula la constitución—.

Poco a poco, intentó recuperar el control de sí mismo, empezando por comprobar si sus extremidades se encontraban donde se suponía debían estar —empezando por su cabeza, que movió de lado a lado, como una oruga, sobre la funda de seda de su almohada—. Flexionó dedos de manos y pies y percibió una sensación de adormecimiento, pero los _sintió_ : eso era lo importante. Pellizcó sus muslos — ¡auch! — y se arañó las palmas de las manos —sólo para no quedarse con la impresión de no haber hecho algo—.

Todo estaba ahí, desde la despeinada mopa de cabello negro sobre su cabeza hasta los milímetros extras en las descuidadas uñas de sus manos, entonces, ¿de dónde venía esa desesperante sensación de carencia?

Cerró los ojos un momento, abrió la boca y se llenó los pulmones con el gélido aire de la mañana, pero se sintió como si respirara partículas artificiales. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ya había comprobado que todo en su cuerpo estaba en orden, el techo sobre su cama sin dosel seguía siendo el mismo que veía todos los días al despertar en Shin Makoku, incluso estaba seguro de que, si daba media vuelta, se encontraría con la típica boca abierta de un Wolfram dormido, haciendo esos ruiditos extraños que le recordaban a un pez fuera del agua… y tal vez la respuesta estaba en Wolfram: despertarlo con una sacudida en el hombro y recibir a cambio un puño en la mandíbula que pondría todas sus ideas en orden de una buena vez.

Yuuri giró sobre su costado, esperando encontrarse con la imagen ya tan conocida de Wolfram durmiendo a su lado, pero recibió un golpe de realidad cuando se percató de que el espacio en la cama junto a él estaba vacío y tenía aspecto de que nadie había pasado la noche ahí.

Bien, quizá de ahí venía toda esa sensación de extrañeza que había estado percibiendo: en siete años, se había acostumbrado a que Wolfram —y a veces Greta— durmiera en su habitación, por ende, también se había acostumbrado a las patadas y codazos que éste le daba durante el sueño y a los ruiditos extraños que solía hacer. Las pocas ocasiones en las que Wolfram había dormido en su propia habitación y no en la de Yuuri, bien, sí, también le habían provocado cierto malestar, por la fuerza de la costumbre y todo eso —Yuuri se había propuesto no ser uno de esos novios encimosos que querían estar sobre su pareja todo el tiempo, respirándoles en el cuello… Wolfram sí esa de esos, pero no por celos, sino porque parecía tener un fetiche lobuno… con el que Yuuri estaba de acuerdo, así que ninguno salía perdiendo—.

Suspiró y, con un movimiento fluido del brazo, hizo las cobijas a un lado para salir de la cama. En cuanto apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en las plantas de sus pies descalzos, sintió las piernas de gelatina, como si no las hubiera usado en semanas. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera relajado demasiado al tener una cama _gigante_ sólo para él? No, no creía que la languidez de su cuerpo se debiera a eso.

Intentó mantener el equilibrio al caminar por la habitación sujetándose del poste de la cama, de su armario y el tocador. Tal vez cuando avanzara unos cuantos metros recuperaría la movilidad total y correcta de sus miembros —y esperaba que así fuera, porque ya había tenido toda una adolescencia de hacer el ridículo en ShinMa y no quería más episodios de esos en su adultez—.

Masajeándose la frente, anduvo aletargado por los largos corredores de piedra del Pacto de Sangre hasta que, al intentar dar media vuelta para enfilar otro pasillo, impactó de frente con otra persona. Estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas, pero una mano segura y firme en su hombro lo detuvo a tiempo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en labios de Conrad.

— ¿No dormiste bien? —preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño ribeteado de plateado—. Tienes unas ojeras increíbles.

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado y negó con la cabeza: lo último que necesitaba era hablar con Conrad de su malestar y hacerlo pensar que se sentía mal físicamente. Eso quizá los llevaría a realizarle una visita a Gisela y, si Yuuri tenía que ver a su padrino coqueteando con la mujer —fallidamente— una vez más, vomitaría un poco dentro de su boca —Wolfram y él habían apostado, Wolfram en contra de Conrad y Yuuri, a favor, pero, hasta el momento, Wolfram estaba ganando: ellos se casarían antes de que Conrad consiguiera algo con Gisela—.

—No es eso —respondió, mirando a Conrad a los ojos—. Estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Wolf?

Conrad enarcó una ceja. Su boca se convirtió en una línea perfecta.

— ¿Wolf? —preguntó, dando la impresión de que la palabra sonaba ajena a sus oídos.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza.

—…Wolfram —completó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Conrad lo miró seriamente durante largos segundos —demasiado largos para la salud mental de Yuuri— y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Me temo que no sé de quién estás hablando —dijo el hombre del uniforme color arena, sin inmutarse.

Yuuri se sintió como si acabaran de darle un golpe en el hígado. El aliento escapó de sus pulmones y una sensación cálidamente inquietante comenzó a resbalar desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Un estremecimiento acompañó a todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Aun así, se las arregló para sonreír. Un poco.

—Deja de jugar, ¿quieres? No durmió en mi habitación anoche, pero no me avisó antes. Sólo quiero saber si está bien. No fue a ninguna tonta misión sin decirme o algo así, ¿verdad? Detesto que haga eso —comentó, hablando demasiado rápido y con un timbre de voz agudo que no sonaba como su voz habitual.

El rostro de Conrad se descompuso un poco.

— ¿En tu hab…? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Después, respiró profundo, recuperando el control de sí. Adoptó una postura más firme, casi marcial, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, totalmente rígidos. Yuuri frunció el ceño—. Su alteza, ¿hay algo que deba decirme? ¿Ha estado viendo a alguien del palacio en secreto sin que nosotros lo sepamos?

Yuuri, que no era fanático de la violencia, quiso golpearlo en la nariz con el puño cerrado. Dio un paso hacia atrás y observó a Conrad con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sí! ¡A tu hermano! —exclamó, elevando la voz más de lo necesario y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. El rostro de Conrad se contorsionó de una manera que hubiera resultado graciosa en una situación diferente—. ¡Y tú lo sabes a la perfección, así que deja de fingir demencia!

Ahora, Conrad tenía una sincera expresión de disgusto y desaprobación en la cara.

— ¿A mi hermano? —Inquirió, hablando como si esas tres palabras lo repelieran de manera natural—. ¿Gwendal?

Yuuri se quedó en blanco un instante. Luego, arremetió contra Conrad, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza.

— ¡Wolfram! —repitió—. ¡Mide lo mismo que yo, tiene cabello rubio, ojos verdes y esa maldita expresión de superioridad en su cara! ¡Wolfram, tu hermano menor! ¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

Fue el turno de Conrad de colocar las manos en los hombros de Yuuri, más para darle soporte que para alejarlo de su espacio personal. Frunció el ceño y luego respiró profundo. Después, se dispuso a hablar y Yuuri adivinó, un segundo antes de escucharlo, que no tenía nada _bueno_ que decir:

—Su majestad —esas dos palabras, dirigidas a Yuuri, significaban que lo iban a tratar más como un niño que como a un rey—, _Yuuri_ , yo _no_ tengo un hermano menor. Toda mi vida hemos sido sólo Gwendal y yo. Tú _lo sabes_ y, ciertamente, no conozco a nadie llamado Wolfram ni he visto a alguien con la descripción que me has dado… a excepción de mi madre, pero ella… bien… —se encogió de hombros.

Una de sus manos sujetó con firmeza el brazo de Yuuri, que se sentía como si la materia de su cuerpo hubiera cambiado de la carne al cartón. Conrad lo hizo caminar por el corredor y luego hacia una fila de empinadas escaleras: una parte de la cabeza de Yuuri sabía que se dirigían a donde se encontraba Gisela, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Estás jugando, cierto? —se las arregló para preguntar. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, como una hoja movida por el viento a punto de caer de su rama—. No me parece divertido. Ya basta. ¿Dónde está Wolfram? —preguntó de nuevo, esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria.

El rostro de Conrad estaba pálido. Yuuri nunca lo había visto así.

—Yuuri, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo extraño durante la noche que deba saber? ¿Te has encontrado con algún desconocido últimamente? —quiso saber, aprehensivo.

— _¿Dónde está Wolfram?_

Conrad guardó silencio el resto del camino.

Yuuri siguió haciendo la misma pregunta, una y otra vez.

* * *

Para tener noticias del progreso de la historia y fechas de actualización, únete a mi **página de Facebook** : **PruePhantomhive** :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sentado en el filo de la incómoda cama del pabellón médico de Gisela, con las manos en las rodillas y los hombros tensos como jabalinas, Yuuri mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo de piedra mientras intentaba aguzar el oído para escuchar los cuchicheos de Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter y Gisela, todos de pie al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Hasta el momento, lo único que había logrado distinguir habían sido frases como «golpe en la cabeza», «hechizo» —y eso, en Shin Makoku, _claro_ que era una posibilidad— y, en un dechado de elocuencia, incluso la sugerencia de Conrad de un «percance cerebrovascular» — ¿qué demonios había ido ese hombre a aprender a la Tierra, eh? —.

Yuuri se dio por vencido, dejó de esforzar sus oídos e hizo un ruido patético con la boca, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Si horas antes no había estado cien por ciento seguro de haber despertado por completo, ¿eso aún era una posibilidad? Quizá todo eso seguía siendo un sueño, una pesadilla que estaba alterando su percepción del espacio-tiempo: lo que parecían horas podían ser minutos, incluso segundos y su cerebro era un pequeño cabrón que, por algún motivo, había decidido borrar a Wolfram, _su_ Wolfram, de la realidad.

Pequeño bastardo.

Yuuri se sintió mal por todo ese tiempo que pasó, como buen deportista, desayunando en las mañanas, evitando el alcohol y bebiendo mucha agua para mantener sus neuronas hidratadas y en buen estado, ¡al final eso no había servido de nada!

Con la parte inferior de la mano, se golpeó con fuerza la frente en repetidas ocasiones y eso desató toda una reacción en cadena: primero, dolor —mucho dolor en su cabeza, ¡auch! —, segundo, la puerta abriéndose de golpe, como si hubiera sido empujada desde el otro lado por una multitud de cuerpos —y así fue: los cuerpos de cuatro sujetos preocupados por su majestad, el Maou, impactaron al mismo tiempo contra la madera gruesa, abriéndola de par en par—, tercero, la mano de Conrad sujetando su muñeca para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Exigió Yuuri con voz ronca, intentando liberarse del agarre del soldado—. ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Tengo que despertar!

La mano de Conrad aflojó su agarre en la muñeca de Yuuri paulatinamente, hasta que éste se vio libre por completo de su roce. Cuando el joven japonés se animó a levantar el rostro —con ansiedad— para contemplar las caras de los demás, se encontró con una gama de muecas que iban desde la preocupación, hasta el terror y la decepción. Eso hizo que su estómago se hiciera nudo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto? ¿Por qué justo a él? Ya le habían metido la cara en un retrete para damas una vez, ¿no era eso un reto suficiente en la vida? ¿Algo que superar? Y lo había hecho bastante bien sin ir a terapia, gracias.

—Su majestad —Conrad. Yuuri lo apreciaba como a un miembro más de su familia y, en otras ocasiones, su voz era ejemplo de serenidad y paciencia, pero, en ese preciso instante, el hombre deseó poder romper cada uno de esos perfectos dientes blancos con el puño: ¡serenidad sus pelotas! —, _Yuuri_ , te aseguro que estás despierto. Esto… esto es real.

¿Podía haber una frase peor que esa en una circunstancia así?

Yuuri se cubrió la cara con las manos y volvió a negar, vehemente, con la cabeza.

— ¡Dios, no! ¡No puede ser! —Aulló entre sus dedos—. ¡Es tan estúpido! ¡O es una broma o es un sueño! ¡Vamos, Conrad, golpéame! —exigió, poniéndose de pie tan rápido, que se mareó. Una vez más, la mano de Conrad evitó que se fuera de bruces al suelo.

El rostro de Gwendal estaba tan arrugado que pronto podría competir con el de una pasa y Gunter tenía aspecto de estar al borde de las lágrimas. El ceño de Gisela estaba fruncido y sus ojos seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Yuuri de una manera que recordaba a un gato a punto de devorar a un canario.

Yuuri encaró a Conrad, que dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia entre él y la petición alocada que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó el hombre, cuya voz había dejado de sonar segura.

Yuuri eliminó el paso de distancia que los separaba. Había crecido mucho los últimos años y los ojos de ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Retador, insistió:

— Quiero que me golpees. Fuerte. Con el puño cerrado. En la nariz. Sólo así voy a estar seguro de que esto es… es… así voy a saber qué demonios es… ¡vamos, ahora! ¡Es una orden! —exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Pero, Yuur…

— ¡Orden, dije!

Conrad miró por encima del hombro de Yuuri, buscando el apoyo —posiblemente— de los demás, pero sólo se encontró con el rostro —aún más arrugado— de Gwendal, que parecía estarse preparando para hacer un clavado, con todo y piruetas, hacia el más profundo de los avernos y los sollozos de un acongojado Gunter, que parecía haber adoptado como dilema personal todos los malestares que aquejaban a su majestad.

Conrad, finalmente, se encogió de hombros con un ademán tenso, respiró profundo y miró a Yuuri a los ojos. Éste, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería, sonrió un poco, dio un paso hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza.

—Venga —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Conrad, cuyo puño impactó, repentina y dolorosamente, contra su cara, haciéndolo dar tres traspiés hacia atrás antes de perder el equilibrio por fin y caer al suelo, justo sobre su trasero.

¿Alguien se puso a pensar alguna vez en lo incómodo que es caer sobre el trasero en una superficie tan dura como la roca? Quizá sí, pero no eran personas que fueran por la vida hablando sobre eso. Yuuri, en una milésima de segundo, tuvo un millón de comentarios que hacer al respecto, pero se contuvo en favor de la sensación de dolor que gobernaba cada neurotransmisor en su cuerpo.

Mierda, sólo eso.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Ni siquiera en sus peores sueños —esos en los que lo golpeaban en la entrepierna con una bola rápida— había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento… lo que significaba que estaba completamente despierto y que lo que Conrad y los demás llevaban diciéndole toda la mañana era cierto: no había un Wolfram von Bielefeld en el Pacto de Sangre. Ni siquiera había tierras con el nombre Bielefeld en el mapa de Shin Makoku. Tampoco había un Lord Waltorana y, ciertamente, la madre de Conrad no tenía un tercer hijo. Nunca lo tuvo y no planeaba tenerlo, según sus propias palabras.

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué habían sido los últimos siete años, en los que Yuuri se había visto comprometido con un Wolfram von Bielefeld? Y no _comprometido_ como te comprometes con una dieta vegetariana o con los paseos matutinos que prometiste dar diario, sino comprometido como en «vamos a casarnos».

Algún día.

Ese era el plan.

— ¿Qué carajo? —masculló Yuuri, lloriqueando por el fuerte golpe que había recibido en la nariz… y porque su vida había dado un innecesario giro de 180°.

Ahora estaba seguro de que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir con un sujeto rubio de ojos verdes y esa mañana había despertado sin él, pero ¿por qué?

La mano de Gisela, delgada y pálida, pero firme, apareció frente a su cara. Yuuri la tomó tras una pausa y se encontró de pie en un instante, sin que la chica tuviera que batallar con su peso en lo más mínimo.

Gisela suspiró antes de hablar.

—Bien —dijo, perdiendo por completo el aire de gato hambriento—, físicamente, todo está bien —tocó con las puntas de los dedos la magullada nariz de Yuuri y la frialdad de su piel fue un alivio para el ardor que éste sentía—, en lo que cabe —enfocó a Conrad, que evitó mirarla a la cara—. Psicológicamente… quizá su majestad sólo deba volver a sus habitaciones y descansar.

— ¡No se trata de eso! —protestó Yuuri, intentando alejarse de ella caminando hacia atrás. Su espalda impactó contra el musculoso pecho de Gwendal. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero y se contentó con tambalearse hasta el borde de la cama de nuevo, donde se dejó caer y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, testarudo—. No estoy alucinando, ni estoy loco y tampoco me hechizaron ni estoy sufriendo ninguna clase de malestar cerebral; esto debe ser algo así como… la Dimensión Desconocida o algo por el estilo. Es como aquello de la niña que se cae de la cama y cruza un portal hacia otra dimensión y lo único que sus padres escuchan de ella es su voz… tal vez me caí de la cama y crucé a un universo alterno o algo por el estilo —de pronto se sintió como si alguien le hubiera echando un cubo de hielo por el cuello de la camisa—. ¡O tal vez fue Wolfram quien se cayó de la cama y ahora mismo está llamando por ayuda y no hay nadie ahí para escucharlo! —se puso de pie de inmediato, listo para correr a la puerta y volver a toda velocidad a su habitación.

La condenada mano de Conrad sujetó su brazo _otra vez._

Yuuri lo miró a la cara y, antes de que el hombre abriera la boca, adivinó lo que éste estaba por decir y se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe.

—Yuuri, te lo juro: en Shin Makoku _nunca_ ha habido alguien llamado Wolfram y no provienes de una dimensión… desconocida. ¿Recuerdas que ayer por la tarde practicamos lanzamientos hasta el anochecer y que ayudaste a Greta a practicar su lectura hasta quedarte dormido?

Yuuri deseó poder decir que no, pero sí. Eso fue justamente lo que hizo el día anterior.

—Pero… pero… fue él quien dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para practicar lanzamientos y también… él pronuncia algunas cosas mejor que yo. Estaba ahí, con nosotros. Él…

Wolfram había estado con ellos todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Hasta el amanecer, cuando el universo se lo había tragado sin explicación aparente, desapareciéndolo de su vida… ¿para siempre?

* * *

—

Para saber fechas de actualización, nuevos proyectos y conocer información de los fandom en los que escribo, visita mi página de Facebook: **PruePhantomhive.**

También tengo un canal de YouTube donde publico vídeos DIY de diversos fandom: **Prudence Hummel** J


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La primera noche sin Wolfram en el Pacto de Sangre fue una tortura para Yuuri, que se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de su enorme cama real, sujetándose los brazos con tanta fuerza, que se hizo daño en la piel con las uñas.

Sabía que Conrad y los demás lo vigilaban de cerca, temiendo que el líder de su nación hubiera colapsado mentalmente y ahora representara una amenaza para los demás y, sobre todo, para sí mismo. Yuuri, ciertamente, no podía culparlos: se sentía peligroso, no a un nivel perjudicial para otros, pero sí autodestructivo: estaba al borde de echarse a gritar, la disparidad del nuevo escenario sin Wolfram y el anterior con él eran la promesa de la locura segura.

Cincuenta por ciento de él estaba convencido de que todo eso no era más que una broma bien planeada y muy cruel, cuarenta por ciento más comenzaba a enojarse y estaba planeando poner el mundo de cabeza si era necesario para encontrar a Wolfram incluso si tenía que meter la cabeza de retrete en retrete para buscarlo entre éste universo y el otro… y el último diez por ciento de su persona comenzaba a sospechar que era cierto lo que Conrad, Gwendal, Gisela y Gunter le habían dicho: que nunca había existido un Wolfram von Bielefeld, por lo que nunca lo había abofeteado, generando un compromiso entre ellos, que no había un Bielefeld en el mapa de Shin Makoku y que, por ende, nunca había existido un Rufus ni un Waltorana… y ese porcentaje se estaba comiendo poco a poco los demás —fusionándose con el cuarenta por cierto, tal vez, porque el coraje no se estaba disipando, sino creciendo más y más—.

Cerró los ojos un instante, aguzando el oído: había detectado un patrón de movimiento ocurriendo al otro lado de su puerta cada tres horas. Primero, era el susurro de las botas de Conrad, luego el paso pesado de las de Gwendal y luego el tintineo de la armadura de alguien más. Conforme cambiaban las guardias, la ansiedad de Yuuri aumentaba.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó, lento, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, aunque era algo bastante difícil cuando no podía controlar el temblor de sus extremidades, proveniente tanto de su falta de descanso como de sus nervios alterados. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y levantó las mantas, observando el espacio vacío bajo el colchón: Wolfram no estaba ahí. Despacio, colocó el edredón en su sitio, alisando con una mano las arrugas que había provocado, se puso de pie y, con paso trémulo, anduvo hasta el armario. Abrió las puertas de madera, hizo a un lado las prendas de ropa y observó el vacío de la madera: nada, nadie. Luego, revisó el vestidor y el cuarto de baño, cubículo por cubículo, rincón por rincón. Incluso se aseguró de no pasar por alto los espacios más improbables, los más pequeños y escondidos. No había rastro de Wolfram por ningún lado.

Y el problema era que Yuuri no estaba buscando sólo a _Wolfram,_ sino un rastro de él, como un cabello dorado, un camisón rezagado o un par de botas roídas por el constante uso, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera una camisa blanca o un pañuelo. _Nada._

Con los nervios cada vez más crispados, Yuuri volvió a la cama. Ésta vez se metió bajo las mantas, cubriéndose la cabeza con ellas. Su cuerpo estaba siendo víctima de profundos temblores, provocados por el _miedo_ y la negación.

Fue poco lo que consiguió dormir esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, despertó con un profundo dolor en la boca del estómago que lo acompañó en el transcurso de los días siguientes.

* * *

Escrudiñar la habitación que había pertenecido a Wolfram tampoco generó resultados. La cama era la misma que él recordaba, los muebles también, pero, aparte de eso, no había una sola señal que le dijera que el sitio había sido ocupado recientemente —de hecho, según las empleadas, esa era una habitación de huéspedes que se había usado por última vez un par de años antes de que Yuuri llegara a Shin Makoku, sin embargo, ellas se aseguraban de mantenerla limpia y ordenada, por si acaso—.

Yuuri cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiéndose cada vez más vacío.

* * *

Los días siguientes a la desaparición —literal—de Wolfram, Yuuri intentó llamar la atención lo menos posible y centrar su atención en el comportamiento de los demás, tratando de descubrir alguna pista a cerca de lo que estaba pasando. Los demás lo observaban con la misma clase de atención, como si estuvieran a la espera de que estallara en una crisis nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

Yuuri los odió un poco por eso.

* * *

Tras la primera semana sin Wolfram, tras pasar varias sin dormir correctamente y con sueños llenos de pesadillas que involucraban el desvanecimiento de su amante, Yuuri comenzó a colapsar, cayendo en una espiral de paranoia exagerada y alucinaciones: ¿y si Wolfram había muerto de la noche a la mañana y los demás creyeron que sería mejor ocultárselo que decírselo? ¿Y si había sido secuestrado por los enemigos del Rey —porque tenía… ¿tenía, no? — y ahora Gwendal y Conrad se estaban encargando de la situación, inventando esa mentira ridícula de la desaparición espontánea para mantenerlo al margen de las cosas? ¿Y si Wolfram en verdad había sido una alucinación todo ese tiempo? Todos los Maou de Shin Makoku tenían apodos imponentes, el suyo podría ser algo así como «Shibuya Yuuri, el que tuvo una alucinación por siete años sin darse cuenta». O quizá Wolfram era un fantasma que habitaba el Pacto de Sangre y sólo Yuuri podía verlo. Tal vez el fantasma se había sentido solo en su limbo y se había inventado la fantasía de ser hermano de Conrad y Gwendal, seres vivos a los que veía todo el tiempo sin que estos pudieran devolverle la mirada a él.

Qué triste.

Y espantoso.

Yuuri no quería amar a un fantasma. Bien, de acuerdo, tampoco había querido amar a Wolfram cuando lo _creyó_ vivo, pero había terminado cayendo en la artimaña. Y ahora, al parecer, había mordido el anzuelo que su cabeza creó para darle sentido a toda esa locura.

Wolfram **no** estaba muerto. **Nunca** había sido un fantasma. Yuuri recordaba todas esas noches en las que durmió sobre su pecho, con el latido de un fuerte corazón bajo su oído. No… Wolfram estaba vivo. Pero, al parecer, _nunca_ había existido. Más que para él. ¿Tenía eso sentido?

Sentado en la butaca de su oficina, con un documento entre los dedos temblorosos, Yuuri miró al techo, sintiendo pena por sí mismo: ¡no, nada de eso tenía sentido! ¡Y ahora _no estaba seguro_ de qué era real y qué no! **Todos** decían que Wolfram von Bielefeld era _nada_ , pero él estaba seguro de que Wolfram era _algo, alguien_ , sólo que no tenía idea de cómo probarlo o demostrarlo.

No tenía fotografías o algo que hubiera pertenecido a Wolfram. En el Pacto de Sangre ya ni siquiera había pinturas suyas y él era un pésimo dibujante. Lo único más aproximado al aspecto de Wolfram que tenía cerca era el rostro de Celi-sama y, cuando intentó comparar a Wolfram con ella, tanto Gwendal y Conrad hicieron una mueca que le dejó en claro que no era buena idea volver a intentarlo –debía admitir que a nadie le gusta escuchar que su madre tiene el aspecto de un sujeto que nunca en su vida han visto—.

Yuuri, harto de todo ese desvarío, se masajeó las sienes, cansado. Llevaba horas intentando leer el mismo documento y no había logrado ir más allá del primer párrafo. El dolor punzante en la boca de su estómago estaba de vuelta en forma de una insoportable acidez.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besó a Wolfram? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tomó de la mano? Por algún motivo, todo eso era lo más importante en ese momento, nada más… ¿Le había dicho alguna vez «Te amo»? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente convincente?

Si todos decían que Wolfram no existía y que jamás lo había hecho… ¿debía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas? Si intentaba ver la situación desde otro ángulo, el problema principal, aparentemente, sería su falta de cordura, ese lapsus de delirio que provocó que su cerebro imaginara a otra persona y se enamorada de ella.

Dobló los brazos sobre la superficie de su mesa y ocultó el rostro en el hueco formado por sus extremidades. Una risa mortificada escapó de sus labios y un par de lágrimas, de sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

 **PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK:** PruePhantomhive.

 **CANAL DE YOUTUBE:** Prudence Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Con el paso de los días y sin la presencia de Wolfram en el Pacto de Sangre, la vida de Yuuri abandonó la línea semi-recta por la que se había movido los últimos veintitrés años y derrapó por una pendiente demasiado inclinada de la que simplemente no lograba encontrar el fondo.

Pronto, sus días se convirtieron en noches: Gunter mandó cambiar las cortinas de su habitación por unas de telas más gruesas que impidieran el paso del sol y le permitieran dormir durante las mañanas, cuando lo vencía el cansancio de pasar las noches en vela, deambulando por los corredores del castillo, buscando una pista de su amante que amenazaba con jamás aparecer.

Hace años, Yuuri había aprendido que Shin Makoku no funcionaba sin su rey, una figura que debía mantenerse de pie aún en la tempestad y, aunque esa noción estaba fija en alguna parte de su cerebro, no podía evitar sentirse egoísta, creerse con el derecho de poder mandarlo todo al demonio sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias después.

Sabía qué había una prohibición general para todos aquellos que estaban al tanto de su estado mental y emocional: todo lo que pasaba dentro del Pacto de Sangre debía quedarse en el interior de sus muros de piedra. Nadie fuera del castillo podía enterarse de lo mal que estaba su cabeza, porque eso seguramente destruiría la estabilidad que había logrado en la nación durante los últimos años —un rey loco de amor no era algo romántico: era un problema y un peligro para su gente—. Yuuri, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le puso ninguna clase de pero a las palabras de Gwendal y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, temblando como un pudín. Después de eso, se sumergió en la miseria de su habitación perpetuamente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido todas las fuerzas para intentar seguir con su vida, sin Wolfram.

* * *

Conrad, que no se había dejado doblegar por el desánimo de Yuuri, era la única persona que aún se atrevía a entrar a su recámara para atenderlo a sabiendas de que, cada vez, sería cuestionado de nuevo sobre la existencia de Wolfram von Bielefeld.

La terquedad de Yuuri sobre la _persona_ —como había decidido llamarlo—, estaba alcanzando tal nivel, que se vio obligado a prometer que asignaría al mejor de sus hombres la tarea de buscar, por todo el reino si era necesario, alguna pista de la existencia de Wolfram.

—Haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo —le aseguró, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz fuera firme y no escéptica. La penumbra de la habitación le estaba lastimando los ojos y no quería ni imaginar cómo debía sentirse el rey, que no había salido de las tinieblas en días, pero ni siquiera parecía percatarse de eso: en su mente, no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera Wolfram.

—Eso es algo que el hermano de Wolfram diría —murmuró Yuuri por lo bajo, masticándose el labio inferior con los dientes. Tenía la frente cubierta de una gruesa capa de sudor helado y, al perder bastante peso en los últimos días, su rostro pálido y delgado le confería a sus ojos un aspecto saltón, como de pelotas de béisbol incrustadas en la superficie de un cabo de cera—. Tú lo vas a encontrar.

Conrad puso los ojos en blanco: ¿por qué Yuuri, de entre todas las personas que lo rodeaban en el Pacto de Sangre, lo había elegido precisamente a él para inventarle un hermano menor perdido?

* * *

Y, por supuesto, ninguno de los hombres de Conrad encontró a un Wolfram von Bielefeld en ningún lado. Nadie, excepto su propia madre, respondía a la descripción de «esbelto, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y rizado, expresión de total superioridad» y quizá ya era el momento de comenzar a considerar otras posibilidades: tal vez su majestad había sido víctima de alguna maldición… o una broma cruel.

O una broma cruel en forma de maldición —los límites de cada individuo para hacerle daño a alguien más eran algo que Conrad aún no lograba comprender—.

Y lo peor de todo era que el frágil estado de ánimo de Yuuri había comenzado a afectar otros aspectos de la vida en Shin Makoku: los últimos días, nadie había sido capaz de ver un solo rayo de sol gracias a las gruesas nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo, colocando un acolchado manto negro sobre las cabezas de los habitantes del reino. Las olas del océano abatían con violencia la tierra que lograban tocar y, en el peor de los casos, pronto sobrevendría un tifón —algo _muy japonés_ , por así decirlo—.

Pero Yuuri no estaba consciente de nada: las aguas podrían arrasar todo el reino, acabando con cada parte de él, pero Yuuri seguramente no se daría cuenta. En esos momentos, lo único que existía para él, irónicamente, era lo que se encontraba dentro de su cabeza que, lentamente y sin piedad, lo estaba consumiendo por completo, como la flama a la cera de una vela, y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Cuando la tormenta por fin de desató, lo hizo de manera implacable, azotando con granizo los cristales que cubrían las ventanas del Pacto de Sangre, creando pequeñas grietas que, con el paso del tiempo y la tempestad, se hacían más grandes.

El aullido del viento, corriendo como una centella por los pasillos del castillo de piedra, se escuchaba como un grito desesperado, suplicándole a alguien que nunca había existido que volviera…

Yuuri, por su parte, había alcanzado la epítome de su crisis; terminó de desmoronarse como una pila de cenizas alcanzada por una ráfaga de aire. Ahora, definitivamente no tenía idea de si estaba despierto o dormido, lúcido o delirando o, peor… vivo o muerto.

Eventualmente, lo que comenzó como una inseguridad, como un delirio imposible, se convirtió en la pesadilla del reino.

Yuuri estaba sufriendo a un nivel inconmensurable. Descomponiéndose como una flor marchita con cada segundo que pasaba y absolutamente nadie conocía la clave para arreglar las cosas.

Wolfram von Bielefeld _no_ existía y Yuuri no parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarlo en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Cada vez que Yuuri introducía las manos en su cabello, opaco por la falta de lavado, largas hebras oscuras se enredaban en sus dedos, que después contemplaba en la penumbra de su habitación con frustración.

Tenía ganas de rasguñarse la cara y arrancarse la piel con las uñas. De morderse los labios con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos sangrar y masticar la carne.

Estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en sus mullidas almohadas, pero sentía un hormigueo recorriéndole las piernas; el impulso de ponerse de pie y correr como loco, salir del castillo y sumergirse en la lluvia. Gritar a voz en cuello porque no sabía en qué demonios se había convertido su vida.

Nada tenía sentido.

Se sentía como Alicia tras caerse de cabeza en la madriguera del Conejo, sólo que con menos espíritu aventurero. Y, siendo honestos… él era más del tipo que se cae en excusados, no en agujeros en la tierra.

Ya estaba cansado de llorar. Había dejado de sentir los globos oculares hace un buen rato y las lágrimas se secaron en su cara, creando surcos en sus mejillas y labios. Cada una de ellas le había sabido más amarga que la otra y no podía dejar de paladearlas.

¿Dónde estaba Wolfram?

¿Haciendo qué? ¿Con quién?

¿Por qué no estaba ahí con él?

Se tiró del cabello otra vez y las ganas de hacerse daño regresaron a él con toda su intensidad.

* * *

La acidez en la boca de su estómago incrementaba conforme más perturbado se sentía. Al final, se convirtió en otra sensación insoportable que no conseguía ignorar, deseando poder ponerse de pie y alejarse corriendo para dejarla atrás, al igual que su cuerpo, su mente y su alma.

Apoyó el puño de su mano sobre la zona de su cuerpo donde el dolor era más insoportable y la piel de su abdomen escoció en un ramillete de punzadas. Contrariado, sujetó el dobladillo de su camisa y la levantó para observar su cuerpo: no había nada ahí, sólo piel demasiado pálida sobre costillas que antes no se notaban tanto.

Pero el dolor seguía palpitando.

* * *

Abrir la puerta del balcón con dedos entumidos y helados fue toda una osadía, pero lo consiguió al final.

Colocó la planta de un pie desnudo sobre la roca fría que componía el suelo de la terraza y fue como si el agua de la tormenta pudiera filtrarse por su piel hacia el interior de su cuerpo. Dio un par de pasos trémulos al exterior y sintió la lluvia empapándole la cara, el cabello, el cuerpo entero y, por un segundo, fue como respirar de nuevo.

Había perdido tanto peso en los últimos días, que la furia del vendaval lo empujó un par de veces hacia atrás, pero poco a poco consiguió avanzar con más facilidad hasta alcanzar la baranda de piedra que cercaba la terraza. Puso las manos entumecidas sobre la piedra y miró hacia abajo, a las copas de los árboles que danzaban con el aire, a la tierra demasiado lejana que, seguramente, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Como Wolfram.

Si lograba encontrarse con él de nuevo, llamarlo a voz en cuello para atraerlo.

No estaba pensando con claridad, pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando los últimos días habían sido un borrón sin sentido ante sus ojos?

Sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas para soportar el peso de su cuerpo cuando se trepó a la baranda de piedra. Por un aterrador momento, la gravedad amenazó con hacer su trabajo y tirar de él hacia abajo, llevándolo a una muerte segura y dolorosa, pero, por alguna clase de milagro, logró evitar la caída y ponerse de pie en la balaustrada, meciéndose incómodamente con la tempestad.

Tenía las mejillas envaradas y empapadas; las gotas de lluvia se metían a sus ojos o se enredaban en sus pestañas. Levantó ambas manos y las colocó alrededor de su boca, intentando ampliar, de esa manera, el sonido de su voz:

— ¡WOLFRAM! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el bramido del clima era más intenso que el sonido de su voz, así que apenas logró escucharse a sí mismo. Desesperado, negó con la cabeza y, reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo, se preparó para vociferar otra vez—. ¡WOLFRAM, VUELVE POR FAVOR! ¡WOLFRAM! ¡Wolfram! Wolf…

Pero era inútil.

Sabía que era inútil. Y estuvo a punto de rendirse. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Volver a su habitación y hundirse en la mediocridad una vez más? ¿Sin Wolfram? Todo era más fácil con Wolfram a su lado, así que había sido una buena movida de parte del Destino arrancarlo de su lado porque, sin él, Yuuri no podía funcionar.

Llegar a otro mundo había sido más fácil teniendo a Wolfram con él, aunque al principio no se llevaran tan bien —tener a alguien con quien pelear siempre había sido un desahogo para el pesado «A partir de ahora, eres el Maou!»—, comprometerse con Wolfram también había sido demasiado fácil, porque al principio ninguno se lo tomó enserio… vivir en Shin Makoku con Wolfram, adoptar a Greta, crecer como persona, convertirse en lo que era el día de hoy… todo había sido más simple junto a Wolfram.

Así que no, no podía vivir sin Wolfram.

Estaba enamorado. A un nivel casi asfixiante que no lograba comprender. Wolfram era su alma gemela, su complemento perfecto, el oxígeno que respiraba.

Y estaba decidido a no pasar el resto de su vida sin él.

Miró el abismo que se abría a sus pies. Sin titubear demasiado, recibió un último golpe de viento y agua en la cara y, respirando profundo, dio un paso al frente, entregándose a la nada. Si morir de esa manera era un pecado, no le dio importancia.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ;)

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Si le preguntaran, Yuuri no sabría responder cuándo se enamoró de Wolfram… y menos cuándo Wolfram se enamoró de él, pero tal vez podría culpar un poco a Shin Makoku, a su interminable cielo negro cubierto de estrellas y constelaciones que ambos se tomaban el tiempo de contemplar todas las noches antes de irse a la cama —porque era un secreto _bien sabido_ que la habían compartido desde que Yuuri llegó a ShinMa, abofeteó al hijo de su predecesora y este se entercó en que, si iban a estar comprometidos, lo iban a estar _bien_. Wolfram era testarudo de esa manera y, aunque al principio fue algo irritante, con el paso del tiempo ganó la costumbre y Yuuri incluso comenzó a ver eso como algo divertido y admirable: él no era _tan_ necio, ciertamente… aunque sí un poco. _Muy_ poco—.

O tal vez por lo que congeniaban tan bien era por la dualidad de sus entidades: había una llama ardiendo en el pecho de Wolfram, inextinguible, cuando en el vientre de Yuuri brotaba un manantial de agua helada. Y, aunque a veces no todo era perfecto, la mayor parte del tiempo uno le brindaba balance al otro. Y, según lo que Yuuri escuchó toda su vida —historias fantasiosas de su madre… y, en ocasiones, de su padre—, eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle a alguien cuando se adentraba en una relación.

Ahora, después de haberlo encontrado, Yuuri no quería renunciar a ese equilibrio. Quería conservar a Wolfram a su lado, _casarse_ con él en la ceremonia más ridícula que su reino les pudiera ofrecer, pero entrelazar sus vidas _para siempre._

Un segundo de ausencia, un momento de extravío, era lo peor…

* * *

Mientras caía al vacío, un torbellino de tinieblas lo engulló. Las estrellas desaparecieron del cielo y los árboles que abrían sus copas para recibirlo entre sus hojas se disolvieron en cenizas. De pronto, sólo hubo oscuridad a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo a su muerte segura: estaba sumergido en un limbo estático, en una nada agobiante, sin nada qué ofrecer más que un diminuto pero luminoso punto brillante justo frente a su cara.

Inconsciente, incapaz de pensar coherentemente, creyó dar un paso al frente para acercarse a la luz que chisporroteaba, derramando gotas plateadas a su alrededor, ampliándose y abriéndose como un portal a otro universo. Pero no era eso. Incorpóreo y casi sobrenatural, se trataba de un recuerdo. Y Yuuri lo miró por un largo momento sin comprender que era suyo. Una ventana al suceso que lo sumergió en la pesadilla de un mundo sin Wolfram…

* * *

Durante los últimos años de su reinado, Yuuri había estado más consciente que nunca de que todo ser pensante tenía una necesidad palpitante de conflicto dentro de ellos, incluso si era motivada por las circunstancias más insignificantes. Habiendo crecido en la Tierra, rodeado de humanos comunes y corrientes, entendía a la perfección que una gran explosión podía nacer de la más pequeña de las chispas, así que en cuanto se enteró de los conflictos en las colonias de Shin Makoku, de inmediato se vio forzado a intervenir, pero las cosas ya no eran como cuando era un adolescente y tenía a Conrad y Gunter o incluso a Gwendal protegiéndole la espalda. Seguía teniendo una guardia y, la mayor parte del tiempo, la espalda que tenía contra la suya en cualquier clase de apuro que debiera enfrentar era la de Wolfram… y tal vez eso fue lo que los condenó ese día.

Las disputas entre dueños de pequeños plantíos llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para que algunas personas resultaran heridas de gravedad en el proceso. Acercarse al meollo del asunto en medio del campo abierto tal vez no fue la mejor de sus ideas, así como tampoco lo fue confiar en el buen juicio de la gente.

Al final, terminó desmontando a Ao en medio del prado, con Wolfram a sus espaldas. Aunque Yuuri no era confiado, sabía que Wolfram tenía suficiente tensión por los dos, así que intentó mostrarse tranquiló y abierto a pesar de saber que la mano de su pareja se encontraba firme en el mango de la espada que llevaba en la cintura. Era fácil iniciar un diálogo con toda una escolta lista para atacar a la primera señal de peligro. Él hubiera preferido hacer las cosas de manera diferente… y tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

La situación era más cruda de lo que había previsto y, por más corona —hipotética, en esos momentos— que llevara sobre la cabeza, el puñado de hombres no parecía abierto a nuevas opciones y, a sus espaldas, Wolfram comenzaba a impacientarse, observando en todas direcciones imperceptiblemente, asegurándose de que no estuvieran en una zona demasiado expuesta… pero lo estaban: si se salían un milímetro de la raya, la pradera se convertiría en un campo de guerra y Yuuri no quería ver a ninguno de sus hombres empalando con sus espadas a gente inocente.

Cuando estuvo claro que no iban a llegar a ninguna clase de acuerdo hablado, Yuuri decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse y atacar por otro frente, pero los demás involucrados no parecieron dispuestos a darle la oportunidad. Estaba por montar su caballo de nuevo cuando un zumbido rompió el aire y un objeto salió despedido desde una colina cercana hacia donde ellos estaban. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que era una flecha y de que no iba dirigida a él, sino a Wolfram —y eso tenía sentido si lo que querían era lastimarlo a él: atacar a la persona que más le importaba sería equivalente a arrancarle el corazón del pecho—.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo: distinguir la flecha, moverse apenas unos centímetros para cubrir con su cuerpo a Wolfram del proyectil y caer como un peso muerto contra su novio, cuyo equilibrio se vio mermado por el repentino esfuerzo y ambos terminaron en el suelo, el pie de Yuuri aún en el estribo de Ao, del que se apresuró a arrancarlo, en medio de su dolor, para evitar verse arrastrado por el caballo si éste decidía emprender una carrera para ponerse a salvo. Pero Ao era mejor que eso y Yuuri sabía que el animal preferiría caer de un barranco antes que hacerle daño…

Y tal vez lo dijo en voz alta porque estaba delirando de dolor. Una flecha en el estómago no era _funny business:_ se sentía como si acabaran de empalarlo con una lanza al rojo vivo o como si lo hubieran metido en un horno para pan, porque la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar a un nivel vertiginoso, empapándole la frente y el cabello de sudor. La mano de Wolfram apareció en su mejilla como una helada bendición.

— ¡Yuuri, maldita sea! —dijo, exactamente de la misma manera en que lo reprendió aquella vez que lo golpeó en la nariz con un lanzamiento de béisbol. Fue gracioso, a pesar de todo—. ¡No te atrevas a morir! ¡Si lo haces… voy a hacer algo horrible, lo juro! —pero la voz le estaba temblando mucho y, así como Yuuri parecía aumentar de temperatura por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo de combatir la lesión, Wolfram palidecía y se enfriaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

A su alrededor todo era un caos. Hombres moviéndose por todos lados y espadas haciendo clank, clank, pero Yuuri se sentía como si el mundo fuera en cámara lenta mientras ellos permanecían congelados en un mismo punto y lugar. Cuando la mano de Wolfram se apoyó junto a la herida, Yuuri dejó de sentir dolor y agradeció al cielo que Wolfram no tuviera dotes sólo para destruir sino para sanar también.

—No te atrevas a irte —volvió a advertir el hombre—. No te voy a perdonar si lo haces, ¿comprendes?

Yuuri cambió su mirada de los dedos ensangrentados de Wolfram alrededor de la flecha, hacia los ojos verdes de su amante, que parecían más brillosos que de costumbre. Y si Wolfram iba a llorar, Yuuri sabía que no lo haría por tristeza, sino por frustración y coraje. Pero él se sentía demasiado lejos de esas emociones en ese instante para preocuparse por cualquier amenaza de Wolfram. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en una cosa…

— ¿Sabes —comenzó, tartamudeando un poco. Tenía un sabor metálico en la boca y supuso que era sangre, pero procuró no prestar atención— que siempre me has gustado, no?

Wolfram boqueó un instante, sin saber qué responder. Una única lágrima resbaló desde la comisura de uno de sus ojos hasta el puente de su nariz, desde donde se desprendió para caer en la frente de Yuuri, que se dejó tragar por las tinieblas.

* * *

Y… ¿quién va por la vida disparándole flechas al líder de su nación a menos que sea Katniss Everdeen? Fue lo primero que pudo pensar coherentemente cuando comenzó a despertar en el pabellón médico del Pacto de Sangre. De hecho, no estaba seguro de haber despertado —ésta vez— como se debe, sólo se dio cuenta del pequeño paso que dio entre la total oscuridad y un brote de luz sobre su cabeza que parecía provenir de una ventana alta. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a salir de una visión borrosa para adentrarse en la claridad de un techo de piedra curvado, sostenido con vigas de madera.

En su nariz, el rico olor del desinfectante de hierbas despertó un ligero cosquilleo e inhaló el aroma con deleite. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que olió algo tan delicioso en su vida? Pero de pronto, una mano pálida apareció sobre su cara y un par de dedos se cerraron en torno a su nariz, cortándole el flujo de aire por unos segundos. Manoteó y pataleó y una punzada de dolor en la boca de su estómago lo hizo gimotear de dolor: inmediatamente, la mano sobre su nariz desapareció.

— ¿Estabas imitando a un conejo o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué olisqueabas? —preguntó una voz ronca a su derecha. Y Yuuri la reconoció de inmediato y se sintió capaz de llorar por escucharla de nuevo. Miró a la persona y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente en el pecho.

— ¿Wo-wolfram? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, ya que parecía no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales en mucho tiempo—. ¿E-eres tú? ¿En v-verdad eres tú? —intentó levantar una mano para tocar al otro, pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Wolfram frunció los labios y pescó sus dedos entre los suyos, sujetándolos con fuerza. Se sentía frío, gélido, y un ligero temblor le sacudía el cuerpo entero casi imperceptiblemente, pero Yuuri lo conocía lo suficiente —y lo amaba lo necesario— para notar todos esos pequeños detalles, así como la sombra de barba descuidada que le cubría la mitad de la cara y los rebeldes rizos dorados despeinados.

Nunca lo había visto tan devastado… y sospechaba que era por causa suya, así que se sintió culpable.

— ¿Quién más podría ser? —preguntó Wolfram con fastidio. Una de sus cejas se enarcó y sus labios se fruncieron en una línea perfecta—. ¿Querías ver a alguien más?

— ¿Eres idiota? —Rebatió Yuuri, cuya voz comenzaba a recuperarse, aunque seguía áspera—. ¿Por qué me interesaría alguien más? —inquirió con sinceridad.

Aunque sólo llevaba pocos minutos despierto, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, intentando remendar los parches rotos de su memoria acerca del incidente que lo llevó al hospital y lo que había _soñado_ mientras estaba inconsciente.

Recordó ese _despertar_ falso dentro de su mente, cuando descubrió que Wolfram había _desaparecido_ y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Wolfram lo sintió a través de sus dedos y los sujetó con más fuerza, como si temiera perderlo de nuevo. Yuuri se lo agradeció e intentó devolverle el agarre, pero no tenía la energía suficiente para conseguirlo.

Wolfram cerró los ojos un instante y empinó su cabeza hacia atrás para encarar el techo. Estaba sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de madera del pabellón y estaba usando su ropa más vieja y cómoda. No llevaba puesto el uniforme, algo increíblemente raro en él, pero era una imagen que Yuuri había aprendido a disfrutar con el paso de los años.

Casi sonrió, pero Wolfram lo interrumpió antes de poder lograrlo:

—Por poco me matas, imbécil —dijo, volviendo a mirarlo—. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estos días fueron para mí? Creí que ibas a… a… desaparecer para siempre. Yo… —se tocó la frente con su mano libre y Yuuri lo vio quebrarse una milésima de segundo antes de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo—. No sé qué hubiera hecho. Tal vez hubiera quemado todo Shin Makoku hasta sus cimientos —y no parecía sentir remordimientos por ese pensamiento—. Hubiera preferido mil veces recibir esa flecha antes que vivir esto.

Y Yuuri recordó todos esos _días_ de locura dentro de su mente, en los que el mundo se empeñaba en decirle que _nunca_ había existido un Wolfram von Bielefeld, ni siquiera un trozo de tierra al que hubiera pertenecido; la angustia había sido apabullante, casi en un nivel enfermizo. Se recordó de pie en el filo de la cornisa, con la lluvia empapándole la cara.

Aunque todo eso fue una pesadilla, la sintió tan real… que no quiso imaginar lo que Wolfram había tenido que pasar esos días, viéndolo tendido y al borde de la muerte en una cama de hospital. Tal vez no se había movido de ahí ni un solo instante, quizás había estado sujetando su mano todo el tiempo, esperando verlo despertar…

—No me arrepiento —confesó Yuuri, recordando que la flecha era para Wolfram, no para él… o tal vez el tirador había tenido un pésimo tino y Yuuri sólo le hizo un favor al moverse esos dos centímetros, pero bueno—. Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario —intentó encogerse de hombros, pero el dolor de su estómago se lo impidió, así que se contentó con enarcar las cejas, mirando el rostro terrible y furioso de Wolfram, que parecía querer golpearlo en la cabeza con el candelabro más cercano.

—No te atrevas. Te asesinaré yo mismo si tanto quieres morir, pero no soportaría pasar por algo como esto de nuevo. Jamás. _Nunca-_ vuelvas a hacerlo. Soy un tipo fuerte, hubiera resistido esa herida sin problemas, mucho mejor que tú —sentenció, soltando la mano de Yuuri para cruzarse de brazos, pero en cuanto Yuuri se quejó, volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, a regañadientes.

— ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? —preguntó Yuuri, con los ojos irritados: en verdad le dolía el cuerpo entero y ese pequeño bastardo no podía notarlo—. ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de que fue un gesto increíblemente romántico?

Wolfram gruñó.

— ¡Gesto romántico mis…! —Exclamó, conteniéndose antes de terminar la grosería—. La próxima vez puedes comprarme dulces, incluso flores. Por Shin-Ou, lanza una piedra contra mi ventana, si quieres, cántame una de esas tontas canciones que escuchas, pero no esto, jamás esto —y, tras una larga pausa, agregó—: te _odio_ por esto.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, vencido.

— ¡Wolfram! —exclamó—. ¡De dónde vengo, cualquiera estaría conmovido por alguien que se interpone entre ellos y el peligro! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo de esa manera?

— ¡Por que no! —Insistió Wolfram, aunque al final, suspiró, apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Yuuri sobre la cama y sacudió un poco sus rizos dorados—. Sólo… no es divertido, ¿de acuerdo? No podría con algo igual a esto de nuevo. Sólo… evítalo.

Y Yuuri entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pidiendo. Y, por supuesto, no estaba ansioso por ponerse en peligro de nuevo, pero siempre era mejor tomar las cosas con algo de humor.

—Si tú prometes no desaparecer de mi vida _nunca_ —pidió.

Wolfram levantó el rostro y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—No estaba en mis planes —aclaró.

—Bien —aceptó Yuuri.

—Necesito afeitarme —dijo Wolfram repentinamente, poniéndose de pie y tocándose la barba.

—Oh, sí, por favor, detesto cómo raspa esa cosa —convino Yuuri, poniéndose cómodo en la cama: tarea difícil ya que todo le punzaba del torso hacia abajo.

—Llamaré a los demás. Greta estaba a punto de volverse loca, creyendo que no despertarías jamás, pero ella tendrá que esperar unas horas más: acaba de amanecer. ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre elijes los peores momentos para hacer las cosas, cierto? —reclamó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues perdón por despertar con el alba, Su Alteza.

Wolfram salió sonriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Gisela le dijo que su herida estaba sanando bien. Afortunadamente, las capas de ropa evitaron que la punta de la flecha fuera más lejos y, aunque su herida había sido grave, no lo suficiente para matarlo. Todos estaban contentos por eso.

Moverse seguía siendo complicado y doloroso, pero pronto la especialista le dijo que no tenía que seguir en el pabellón médico y que podría volver a su habitación, siempre y cuando fuera cuidadoso y no hiciera actividades demasiado extenuantes. Yuuri aceptó sin protestar.

—

Conrad y Gunter lo pusieron al corriente con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Su atacante había sido arrestado y enjuiciado, no sólo por dispararle una flecha, sino también por los pequeños incendios en las plantaciones que habían iniciado los conflictos entre los aldeanos. Al parecer, era todo un desquiciado y Yuuri estaba contento de que estuviera fuera de las calles.

Cuando Gunter salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo con Conrad, Yuuri miró al hombre con atención.

—Mientras estaba inconsciente, tuve la pesadilla más loca de toda mi vida —dijo sin pensar—. Soñé que despertaba un día y todo el mundo me decía que Wolfram no existía ni lo había hecho jamás. Gwendal y tú eran hijos únicos y Ceri-sama juraba y perjuraba que jamás tendría un tercer hijo. Fue algo tan escalofriante que lo recuerdo y aún siento como si hubiera pasado en verdad.

Conrad sonrió. De esa manera perturbadora tan suya. Un rayo de sol arrancaba destellos a su cabello moteado de canas.

—Bien, creo que _todos_ pasamos por un mal momento después del incidente. Lamento que tuvieras que vivir esa experiencia, Yuuri.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, jugando con una pluma entre sus dedos.

—A decir verdad, yo no. Siento que me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Conrad enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó.

—Digamos que, si quisiera casarme en los próximos meses, ¿qué es lo que debo esperar de una boda real en Shin Makoku? —preguntó.

* * *

No había nada extremo en las bodas de Shin Makoku, sólo una danza extraña para desearles paz y felicidad a los novios y unos cuantos regalos _incómodos_ que Yuuri decidió enterrar en el bosque una vez llegaran a sus manos… a menos que Wolfram decidiera otra cosa porque, a fin de cuentas, también era su boda y, aparentemente, una vez la llevaran a cabo, tendrían que tomar todas y cada una de sus decisiones juntos. A Yuuri no le molestaba eso, porque básicamente habían estado haciendo algo similar desde que había llegado a Shin Makoku.

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartían, Yuuri miró el techo y suspiró:

— Supongamos que he estado pensando en _la_ boda últimamente —comenzó. Wolfram se acomodó sobre su costado para mirarlo en la penumbra—. En una fecha. ¿Qué tendrías que opinar al respecto?

—No me quiero casar en primavera. Detesto el polen. Preferiría algo más veraniego. Tal vez en Bielefeld, cerca de la playa —respondió sin titubear. Tal vez él había estado pensando más en eso que Yuuri.

—Eso me gustaría. A mi madre también. Le encantan ese tipo de bodas románticas, ya sabes. Con los arcos de tela y flores frente a la playa. Se va a volver loca —comentó, sonriendo.

—Sin arcos de tela y flores, Yuuri.

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero eso.

—Siempre pensé en algo sencillo. Una ceremonia rápida, sin demasiados protocolos. Algo que se pueda disfrutar, no sentirse incómodo o forzado. Aunque obviamente mi madre querrá opinar, a ella sí le gusta lo extravagante —siguió Wolfram.

—Podemos dejarlas opinar, sólo un poco. Creo que esos dos torbellinos van a chocar muy fuerte. Entonces… ¿en verano? —preguntó Yuuri, casi temeroso de la respuesta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Wolfram miró la ventana al otro lado de la habitación: estaba nevando.

—Sí.

—En verano —confirmó Wolfram.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Yuuri.

Del invierno al verano, tendría tiempo suficiente para recuperarse por completo de su herida y planear su boda.

Wolfram sujetó su mano con fuerza, al menos hasta que se quedó dormido y el ya tan conocido ritual de murmullos adormilados y patadas violentas comenzó, pero Yuuri no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


End file.
